Combatants of the Misunderstood
by KtyouVsWriting
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard is not the only one to have encountered the influence of the Reapers, or was even the first. An Alliance systems engineer known as Isaac Clarke, whose record is kept secret from all but the most important in the Alliance too knows of the Reapers. Only the two can understand the true threat. AU, rated M for adult content, language. Paragon, Vanguard.


Introduction

Classification: **Top-Secret Priority X****  
><strong>

Encryption Code: **Classified**

**WARNING - UNAUTHORIZED DISCLOSURE OF FILE CONTENTS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH**

System Alliance Dossier:

First Name: Isaac

Last Name: Clarke

Born: June 5, 2150

Place of Birth: Earth, North America, New York

Mother: Octavia Clarke (Status Unknown)

Father: Poul Clarke (Deceased, Alliance Marine declared KIA)

Graduated: Massachusetts Institution of Technology (summa cum laude)

Degree: Systems Engineering

Affiliations: Human System Alliance

Branch: System Alliance Navy, Alliance Engineering Corp

Rank: Lieutenant

Noteworthy: Interplanetary Combatives Training Graduate (N7)

Participated: Skyllian Blitz, Invasion of Torfan, Battle of the Citadel, Eden Prime War

Isaac Clarke is currently one of the most prominent engineers within all of the System Alliance. As arguably the most prominent student to graduate from Massachusetts Institution of Technology, his understanding of hardware and software technology, from weapons technology to computers to ships has made him one of the most demanded engineers for space battles. He had even begun able to take apart and understand some alien technology, further enhancing his importance. Because of his unique abilities, he was requested aboard numerous ships.

Although he originally enlisted as part of the Systems Alliance to help others as well as to put his engineering skills and talents, it was discovered that some time into his career as an Alliance engineer, he was also a lethal combatant. During his first assignment, Clarke was stationed aboard the dreadnought _SSV Liberator_, a ship that was sent into the enemy territory following the Skyllian Blitz. During the initial assault of one of the moon of Torfan, the _SSC Liberator _sustained heavy damage in the course of the battle, which was followed by Batarian borders. Most of the soldiers assigned to the _Liberator _were slaughtered by the boarding attack. Clarke was ultimately forced to battle through the Batarian boarders in order to secure the the engine room and single-handedly saved the ship from complete destruction. His bravery in the face of insurmountable odds granted him the Medal of Honor.

Clarke's actions also began his training in Interplanetary Combatives Training. He was quick to rise through the ranks, becoming one of the best trainees in the history of the program. In two years, he graduated from ICT and was awarded with the N7 designation. After his graduation, he was immediately given the rank of lieutenant and continued to serve aboard the _SSV Liberator_.

On August 17, 2180, Clarke was part of an expedition that was sent to investigate the mysterious disappearance of the Alliance dreadnought the _SSV Messenger_. Communications between the the _Liberator _and Alliance Command cut out the moment that the _Messenger _was spotted. From that moment, no communications came or went, which put the Admirals on high alert. It was even suggested that another ship be sent, but no ships were sent. Approximately five days after lost communications, a shuttle transmission was received, and Clarke had reported that the mission was a trap set by an enemy of unknown race and with technology beyond our own.

The Lieutenant reviewed mission logs and information data, stating that both the _Liberator _and the _Messenger _were ensnared into a nearby planet designated Arnoxis. The original reason for the _Messenger _being there was due to a massive read of Element Zero, but for some odd reason the ship was somehow rendered inoperable. The crew had been converted into strange animated-like corpses. While Clarke was sent in to try and discern what had become of the crew and what was done to them, the _Liberator_ was attacked and forced closer to the disabled _Messenger_. In the ensuing battle, the _Liberator_ was also disabled and crippled, its crew being turned into these undead creatures.

Despite no backup and no hope of rescue, Clarke, with the help of the skeletal survivors of the _Messenger_, discovered that it was a strange artifact that drew the _Messenger _in to investigate, but the artifact caused the crew to begin to act unusually, slowing becoming something else entirely. Clarke decided that the artifact was too dangerous to be studied and tried to have it destroyed, he was ambushed by the survivors. They took the artifact and began speaking of some ancient race called "Reapers". Any attempts made to dissuade them from their state of mind was met with failure, which prompted Clarke to detonate both the _Liberator _and _Messenger's_ engine cores, effectively destroying both the ships and the mysterious alien artifact.

Clarke was later recovered by an Alliance patrol and was given a full psychiatric examination. Although he was deemed ready to resume active duty, the doctors noted an increase in brain activity. It has been noted that in the previous years, Isaac Clarke has been seen becoming more and more apt in technology, building his own personal suit of armor and weapons, and becoming more and more immersed into engineering in general. However, he remains true to Human System Alliance and to Humanity.

End Dossier

**That Dead Space 3 suit depicting the N7 armor made me think of this. I don't know if this will take off, but I just wanted to get this out. I may not be able to do much with this story as I have a ton of other stories and things going on right now.**

**This gives you a glimpse of the story that this Isaac has been given. It can be open to many interpretations that I have yet to decide on. If I have posted this, I probably already have at least five or more chapters written. With all the things I have to do and the stories to update, keeping up is a lot to do.**

**If you find this story to be worth pursuing, then REVIEW. Tell me what you think about it. Story suggestions and themes can be posted in the review or by PM.**

**Peace!**


End file.
